


Homemade

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Crafts, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Phlip's latest obsession is bees. Minecraft bees.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicalcarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/gifts).



Shotaro walked into the garage to find Philip covering the whiteboards in writing. Without even reading the text, he saw that it was about bees. There were drawings all over the board, from cartoonish drawings to detailed anatomical pictures (as detailed as Philip could get with whiteboard markers.)  
There was one mostly-cartoonish one of a bee that seemed to be shaped like a cube, and its eyes were squares. Shotaro didn't recognize it. But Philip found things from foreign tv shows and video games all the time, so it wasn't odd.  
"Shotaro! Have you heard of-"  
Shotaro was expecting that sentence to end with something about the bee population, or a different species being discovered, or something, anything besides what Philip said next.  
"-this game called Minecraft? It was invented in 2009 and peaked in popularity in 2013, but recently became popular again. I think it's because of the addition of bees. Wait, you probably haven't heard of it, you don't have a computer. Anyways," Philip continued talking about how bees in Minecraft worked and how they were similar or different to existing species of bees.  
"There are also stuffed animals of Minecraft bees, though I haven't been able to find an official one. But people make them," Philip explained. Shotaro nodded along. "I want one. It's cute!"

Shotaro knew that this obsession would last...a few days, maybe a week. It depended on how long research took. But if Philip was looking up bees in general, it would probably take a while.  
And if Philip wanted a plushie, Shotaro could get one. Or get someone else to make one. Or make one himself. Shotaro could sew, he could find a tutorial and make one.

"You don't even know what Minecraft is!" Akiko said as Shotaro asked to use her computer.  
"No, but Philip is obsessed with it, and this kinda cute thing called a Minecraft bee, and he said there isn't an official plushie..."  
"Ask Philip to teach you to sew."  
"He's busy researching."  
"Okay, here. I'll get you to YouTube, but after that you're on your own."  
Shotaro found a tutorial he could follow, and wrote down the instructions.

The plushie was...fine. Shotaro figured it out, and managed to make it decently. He went to the garage, hiding the plushie behind his back.  
"Philip."  
"Shotaro! Hold on, I'm almost-" Philip noticed Shotaro was holding something behind his back. "What's that?"  
Philip put the marker down. Shotaro pulled the stuffed animal out. Philip gasped.  
"Where did you get this? It's adorable!"  
"I made it," Shotaro admitted.  
"Really? I love you!" Philip kissed Shotaro on the lips in excitement.  
"I love you too," Shotaro replied as he blushed.


End file.
